iLike ribs
by turquoisefleur
Summary: Sam is hungry as always and Freddie just happens to sit next to her. suck at summaries. little fluff.


This idea popped into my head, right after I saw iCarly saves TV. We're not that far in Germany. xD  
so this is a little fluff or something like this. I hope you guys like it, if you do, please review. Hehe. I write in rhymes. This is written in Carlys Pov. Excuse me for the mistakes I'm making.  
Disclaimer: iCarly's not mine but if it were, Sam and Freddie would've made out already. xD  
_

"I'm home", I yelled and Spencer yelled a welcoming back.  
I closed the door and plopped on the couch. Silence. No one, except for me and Spencer, was home. The silence pleased me. I mean, I liked Sam and Freddie hanging out here all the time but sometimes it was too much. I was so going to enjoy this stillness while it lasted.

Spencer was rushing in the room.  
"Carly, look!" He sounded excited. Cumbersome I opened my eyes. He held some strange device in his hands. "What is it?" I sounded lazy and not really interested.  
"This, my little baby sister, is a new fish tank. It's for Brock the thirteenth."  
I pulled my left eyebrow up.  
"A fish tank? It looks like a baby swimming pool."  
"I know!" He sounded excited and rushed off. I could just shake my head about his randomness.

I heard how something clicked behind me. I turned around and saw how Sam walked in.  
"Hey." I greeted. She just nodded.  
"Mama's hungry."

I laughed.  
"Sure, when is 'Mama' not hungry?" She shrugged and I laughed again.  
"You know where our fridge is." I grabbed the TV remote and switched to Girly Cow, where a new episode was airing.

"Mama found yummy ribs." I heard from the kitchen. Sam plopped down next to me and her curly blonde hair landed in my face. "Sam!" She ignored me. Well, she was eating ribs after all.  
Again the door clicked and Freddie came in.  
"S'up?"

"Nothing, wanna watch Girly Cow?" I asked him. Although he never would've admitted it, he was watching it willingly. He shrugged and plopped down beside Sam. She didn't even acknowledge him.  
"Mhhhhhm, these ribs are good." She smacked.  
"Sam!" I scolded her. "Don't speak while you're eating."

Freddie looked disgusted.  
"This sauce is so thick and rich." Oy. Somehow I had an odd feeling of déjà vu, I thought Freddie might too, because he was looking so scared right now.  
"Look", Sam said and stuck the BBQ rib to Freddie's cheek.  
"Ugh. Honestly Sam?" He burst out in frustration. Sam just grinned at him but she had a little twinkle in her eye. Odd, I thought. Either Sam had a plan or she, you know, began to like Freddie because the last time I saw this twinkle was when she started dating Pete.

Violently my blonde headed best friend yanked the meat of Freddie's face.  
"Sam!" Freddie and I cried out in astonishment. Freddie winced. My cookie brown eyes met his chocolate brown eyes. He didn't seem too upset.  
"Ugh. I have BBQ sauce on my face."  
"Oh please stop crying, Fredwhiner."  
This would be funny.  
"Then why did you do it? When my mom sees this-"  
"Oh get over it and your mom should too."  
"Maybe your mom should start raising you!" Freddie said angry.  
"Maybe your mom should start treating you like an adolescent and not like a baby."  
Freddie looked at me, stunned.  
"You know how to use the word adolescent, right? Creepy."  
"I have to learn something while I'm sleeping in my English class!" Sam yelled defensively.  
Freddie and I laughed.  
"My face is still saucy." Uuuuh. Brave Benson.  
Sam shrugged.  
"So? What do you want me to do?"  
"Well, first of all you could bring me a tissue and then you could-"  
"Whoops don't care."  
"Sam!" he yammered.  
"Alright!" She cried, obviated and licked Freddie's cheek.  
"Sam!" I cried out and I thought Freddie would, at least, look disgusted but no, he blushed. HE BLUSHED? Why?  
"See? You're not saucy anymore, now we can all be friends again." Sam said, bid in her rib and turned to the TV. I laughed.  
But I really had to watch this two. I mean, maybe I was so blind, that I didn't notice the two bonding in more than just a friendly way.  
_

Soooo? Good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
